Out of the Ordinary
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: My take on what I want to happen in the final battle. Hitsu/Hali if you squint. and if you do, you might miss it "Happy place. . . happy place . . . @.@"


**A/N:** This idea's been in my head for quite a while. Granted, this isn't the entirety of the plot bunny but, it's getting late and i felt like posting this. Should you read any innuendos in this story, it's most likely intended. My sense of humour is just perverted, that way =w=

Like most people, I do not own Bleach. Some other dude does, methinks. Meh, go figure

* * *

_Skies of the Fake Karakura Town, Then. . . _

"Why do you fight?" the young captain gasped out, his tattered hakama billowing in the cold wind. He was humbled on one knee; stabilized by Hyourinmaru's blade digging into the cemented remains in front of him. He was tired – drained beyond what his young body could handle after fighting as hard as he could against this foe that was far stronger than he had ever anticipated. He tried to look intimidating with only one frosted wing but knew his posturing was glaringly obvious. Nevertheless, Hitsugaya Toushirou was the 10th Division's captain and as such, fatigue would not bring him down nor dampen his emotions. "Why…why do you follow Aizen?!"

Halibel glanced at him out of the corner of her chartreuse eyes. She stood there, profile facing him – mocking him – to display her superiority. No scratch could be seen on her and the only sign of her going to battle against the young captain was her slightly messed golden locks and her Tiburon released, its jagged teeth gleaming menacingly against the light.

She closed her eyes briefly, knowing full well that such an act should never be done on the battlefield but also knowing the captain wouldn't try anything as she contemplated her answer. She contemplated how long it would take before he realized she, too, was only posturing; her battle against him and that masked swordsman had weakened her greatly and it was only sheer willpower that kept her in her released state. Honestly, she was surprised at her self for lasting so long and grew to respect the young boy – no, man – that she had fought.

"I hate Shinigamis." She replied after stilling her breath. She saw him tense and she prepared herself for the inevitable deciding skirmish. However, if one of them was going down, then she'd at least let him know why she fought as hard as she did; she owed him that much for garnering her respect.

"Shinigamis hunt down hollows without mercy." She remembered her early days as one; the pain of having nothing to eat, the agony of being denied a meal when you were so weak and preyed upon because of that same reason.

"Shinigamis live happily in their own world as us hollows die out – whether due to hunger for lack of food, the blade of a death god, or eaten by our comrades because hunger drove them into insanity." Her eyes hardened and she gripped her blade tighter.

Her body trembled as she remembered having to slay her comrades that were driven insane. So many lives wasted all for the struggle for survival while the arrogant Shinigamis lounged about in their sanctuary. "Shinigamis think themselves gods. They think they are above us. They think of us as rabid animals when we all were originally human and it was only by their neglect that we turned this way!"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes before standing up slowly, wobbling backward and forward as he brought his blade behind him and leant forward in a ready stance. Opening his eyes, she saw a reflection of herself in him and somehow, she knew he understood her plight.

"I will not forget any of the sacrifices that were made to get here; the sacrifices that were made to bring the world of the Shinigami to its knees." Her body stilled and she suddenly felt calm – relieved that, if she died, it was by the hands of someone that understood her.

A tense silence grew with her proclamation, interrupted only by the sound of battle around them as the remaining Shinigamis, Vaizards, and Espadas made their last stand.

"Aizen is just using you." The young captain finally spoke. Her eyes remained impassive and he knew she wouldn't listen to him. "You say that you hate Shinigamis for looking down on your race but you are following one now. You're still under the rule of a Shinigami!"

"That may be so. . . ." she felt the air start to get colder. Somehow, she didn't feel surprised that he still had enough energy to control the atmosphere. Rather, she had anticipated it. The edges of her lips curved slightly upward. "But he has given us the power to change the way this world works. And if he betrays us, we shall kill him."

"If all of you Espadas share this same dream. . ." he trailed off; thinking of the right words to respond to this Espada, this woman, whom he grew to respect over this short period of time. "Then I don't mind if I die here." A cold squall blew past them as his right wing regenerated. "Come at me then, Tia Halibel!"

They both charged forward – disregarding tactics and deceptions as they prepared to end each other's life the way those of the sword do; with honor and respect.

"This is the end!"

"Die!"

* * *

_Court of Pure Souls, Now. . . _

Hitsugaya Toushirou groaned as the sun's rays permeated through the curtains. He attempted to roll to his side only to find out that he didn't even have the strength to move. This information was all he needed to surmise that he was in the 4th Division recovering from a battle.

He tried lifting his hand and his brow ticked as he didn't even have the strength to clench it into a fist.

"A fierce battle, then." He mumbled to himself. He turned his head to the side, away from the dreadful yellow light coming through the window, only to come across another golden colour. "Wha-who. . ?" his eyes widened as he recognized the figure. "Halibel!"

The blonde Espada looked up from her position – back leaned against the wall and arms folded _over_ her breasts, to give him her usual apathetic stare over her drawn-up collar. "Hello, Toushirou."

His eyebrow twitched before he steeled himself. Analysis of the facts before him _(Halibel in Seireitei, her casual stance leaning against the Fourth Division's wall, and her Tiburon sheathed)_ to conclude that he should continue lying down on the bed. "It's 'Hitsugaya-taichou'." He mumbled halfheartedly. "And what are you doing here?" He tried to remember the outcome of their fight.

_Reiatsu flared – Torrents of water clashing against angry ice – a blinding light – _

Headache

He groaned as he scrunched his brows together in an attempt to alleviate the pounding in his head.

Halibel pushed herself off the wall and walked towards his bed, grabbing a seat and plopping down on it in one smooth motion. She pressed her palm against his eyes, knowing that was what he would do had he had the use of his own appendages. After feeling his brows shift to their normal position and his body relax, she replaced her arms across her breast and continued staring at him.

"It appears you do not remember the outcome of the Winter War." She spoke in her usual commanding tone.

"I would if you give me time." He found his gaze affixed into hers. "Though I'd much rather hear it from you as you seem willing to share." His eyes hardened. "Where is Hyourinmaru?"

Halibel smiled behind her collar. "So you do remember at least part of it." She brought his sheathed blade upwards and laid it beside him. "As you said, Aizen betrayed us in the middle of the fight – and successfully knocked both of us out with his preemptive strike." He saw the visible part of her hollow mask shift. "I, naturally, awoke ahead of you."

Hitsugaya resisted the urge to groan. The annoying part was that somehow she voiced her statement without a hint of superiority despite the obvious gleam in her eyes. "You're very pleased, I can see." And he was annoyed. "Please, do tell me of the part where I lent you both mine and Hyourinmaru's power."

The gleam in her eyes vanished into a halfhearted glare. Naturally, her facial expression did not change. "Of course. I proceeded to engage Aizen and was halted by Ichimaru Gin. In my . . . tired state," She heard him snicker but looking at his impassive expression, she knew better than to confront him. "I did not last long against him – even with the help of the remaining combatants left to battle him. He was about to finish me off when you appeared."

_She gasped as she was flung against the wall of a building, the debris flying all around the dust cloud shrouding her. Blood trickled down her forehead and seeped from the many cuts she sustained. Her body felt so sore that it was a wonder she could still move. _

_Her eyes widened in alarm when she felt Gin's reiatsu flare. She realized that this was her end – by the hands of a murderous Shinigami._

"_Shoot to kill, Shinsou."_

_Bloodied ice shards flew everywhere, the dust cloud clearing up to reveal the young dragon she had fought earlier had descended from the skies, taking the piercing blow meant for the blonde Espada._

"_Tou…shirou…" Her wide eyes could not believe the sight of him taking her finishing blow and still standing. He averted his gaze back, unmindful of his latest wound, to stare balefully at Ichimaru Gin's smiling face before returning his gaze back to her._

"_I will not last long, Halibel." He offered Hyourinmaru up to her as blood pooled against his haori, his blue wings shattering into tiny fragments of ice. Halibel grasped the hilt with her free hand. "Hyourinmaru, strongest of all ice Zanpakutous, just this once, lend this warrior your strength! Take what I have and help her destroy our enemies!"_

_She stabbed herself with the blade and immediately felt the surge of Hitsugaya Toushirou's power and essence enter her, filling her senses with everything that was the 10__th__ Division Captain. She felt alive – more alive than ever – and she felt the pent up rage this young man had for the foe in front of her. _

_She quickly caught him as he sagged forward and brought him upwards to whisper in his ear. "I shall carry on your grudge." She slowly floated downwards and gently laid him against the wall of a building before turning her gaze towards Gin with hardened eyes. She gathered reiatsu towards her feet and jumped high into the air. "Attack, Tiburon!" Torrents of water cascaded around her as her resurreccion started. _

_**I am yours to command just this once, Espada.**__ She felt the cold tendrils of power from Toushirou's Zanpakutou synchronise with hers. __**Now, call my name and we shall crush this insect!**_

"_Sit upon the frozen heavens. . . Hyourinmaru!"_

"-bel? Halibel? Are you there?" His inquiring voice snapped her out of her reverie. She looked towards him and saw his concerned expression. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, none at all." She averted her gaze towards the window. "Just. . .reminiscing."

"I see." Hitsugaya laid his head back so he was facing the ceiling. "Aizen. . .got away." He stated matter-of-factly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her solemnly nod. "But Ichimaru Gin is dead." She nodded again.

"Your lieutenant – the big breasted woman that fought my Fraccion – joined our fight together with my Fraccion once Ichimaru Gin unleashed his Bankai. She also dealt him the finishing blow."

Hitsugaya felt conflicted at the revelation of Gin's fate. On one side, he was proud that his lieutenant overcame her past with her childhood friend-turned-murderous-traitor while on the other hand; he knew Matsumoto was hurting now and needed a friend to help her through and to reassure her. He decided he would be that friend, as soon as he was able to, of course. "Very good."

"You don't sound pleased." The Espada curtly commented. Hitsugaya was about to speak up but was silenced by her raised hand. "It isn't any of my business so you do not have to explain yourself." She placed her hand on the bed, idly noting that their fingers would touch if either of them opened their palm. "And, regarding the battle, that is all to report." Her eyes shimmered, amused at his incredulous expression – knowing how it seemed as if they were subordinates. In a manner of speaking, she supposed they were. "Regarding the aftermath however. . .that is a different story."

Hitsugaya looked at her oddly before hearing the shouts from outside the door.

"Let me through you big-breasted witch!"

"Halibel-sama! What is that white-haired shorty doing alone with Halibel-sama!"

"Hey! That _shorty_ happens to be _our_ captain!"

"Stop arguing like headless chickens; it looks very unsightly."

The young captain groaned at the noise before shifting his gaze to Halibel's twinkling eyes. He sighed, closing his eyes for some much needed rest. He opened one eye to address the blonde Espada beside him. "I have a feeling I know the aftermath." He let out a resigned sigh. "Welcome to the 10th Division, Tia Halibel and your Fraccion; may your stay be long and uneventful." He spoke sourly; his eyes –glimmering - betrayed his tone. "I'd offer to do everything in my power to protect you. . ." he trailed off, hearing the scuffle from beyond the door escalate into a mini-replication of the Winter War. He ignored it. ". . .but I don't think you'll be needing it."

Halibel nodded before standing up and walking towards the door. She paused, her hand resting on the knob, as she turned back to regard him. "I will be in your care then, Toushirou."

"It's 'Hitsugaya-taichou'." He saw her mask shift -possibly a sign of her smirk- as she closed the door behind her and began to diffuse the bomb ticking right outside his infirmary room.

He laid back down tiredly and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

_Nope, nothing out of the ordinary happened today. Happy place.. . Happy place. . .  
_

* * *

_**A/N**_: Aaaand Cut! Okay people; that's a wrap! Hitsugaya! Halibel! Stop playing tonsil hockey! That part hasn't been expounded on yet!

And this hasn't been proof-read yet - -"

Read and Review ^____^v


End file.
